Internet services grow explosively in recent years. People have more requirements on a network, and put forward new requirements on networking manners, node designs, management, and control of the entire network. In this case, an intelligent network architecture, that is, an automatically switched optical network (ASON) has become a popular research topic currently.
A core node of the ASON is constituted by an optical cross-connect (OXC) device. The ASON may be managed flexibly and effectively using the OXC. Further, an optical switch matrix is a core part of the OXC. The optical switch matrix may implement functions such as dynamic optical transmission path management, ASON fail-safe, and dynamic wavelength allocation. This is particularly meaningful for resolving wavelength contention in a current complex network, improving a wavelength reuse rate, and flexibly configuring the ASON. The optical switch matrix is usually constituted by multiple optical switches in a topology.
Due to process limitation and the like, regardless of which state an optical switch works in, it is impossible for 100% of optical signals that are input from an input port of the optical switch to be output to expected output ports, and some of the optical signals are output to other output ports of the optical switch. In this case, from a perspective of another input port, these optical signals are crosstalk optical signals. During actual application, when a transmission path in an optical switch matrix is switched, relatively strong instantaneous crosstalk optical signals (that is, dynamic crosstalk) appear at some output ports of the optical switch matrix in the transmission path switching process, degrading communication quality.